Beth and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Heather. Overview .]] Early on in Total Drama Island, Heather chooses Beth and Lindsay as her followers, in order to further herself in the game. Heather lulls the two girls into an alliance with the promise of taking them to the final three, where in reality she is just using them to do her every bidding and ensure her own safety, since Beth is "desperate enough". After some time Beth starts to realize the truth, and stops being loyal to Heather. Eventually, Beth grows frustrated of Heather's bossy attitude, and quits the alliance in Paintball Deer Hunter. From thereon out, Beth and Heather's relationship becomes very strained and the two neglect to interact with each other in later seasons due to Beth not participating after Total Drama Action. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Although Beth is terrified of Heather when the latter arrives on the island, she gladly introduces herself, and tells her it looks like they are her new friends for the next few weeks. Beth accidentally spits on her while talking, much to Heather's disgust. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 Heather agrees with Lindsay when she comments that Beth being too frightened to jump is "so lame." Beth and Heather (along with Lindsay) are seen hugging each other after they win the first challenge. The Big Sleep Heather initiates her alliance with Lindsay and Beth. When Heather is looking for two people to join her, she states that she needs to find people either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever she says, and decides that Beth is desperate enough. Dodgebrawl Heather officially makes her alliance rules, and informs those to Beth and Lindsay at breakfast. They seem to refuse at first, but after Heather claims that she won't be able to protect them if they won't agree to her rules, they finally agree. Not Quite Famous Beth nominates Heather to be a representative for the Gophers in the talent show, along with Lindsay, per Heather's commands. Paintball Deer Hunter Throughout the episode, Beth begins to question whether or not she should be doing everything Heather says, like she has been doing since The Big Sleep, when their alliance began. Beth even begins to show obvious irritation at doing such deeds, even while in Heather's presence. Heather seems to boss Beth around more in this episode than in any other episode, as she repeatedly tells Beth to get her chips, becoming more dissatisfied with her choice. Later in the episode, Beth snaps at Heather's snobbery and quit her alliance, even stating that, deep down, she hates Heather. Heather did offer her one more chance to rejoin the alliance, if she takes back what she said, but Beth turns it down. Beth then teams up with Leshawna against Heather by shooting paintballs at her in response to Heather's snobbery. Heather swore to get Beth voted off that night, and even did a cut throat motion to tell Beth she is finished. Unfortunately for Heather, Beth is safe that night. As Beth takes an injured Cody to the Dock of Shame, she expresses pride in herself for standing up to Heather. If You Can't Take The Heat... Heather consistently bullies Beth throughout the episode. It begins when, at the beginning of the challenge, Heather tells her to "not to screw up this time." Later, when Beth is slicing pineapples, Heather criticizes Beth's cutting by saying that the pineapple slices are uneven. Throughout the episode, Leshawna is shown telling Beth to ignore Heather. At the end of the challenge, Beth reveals that she had brought back the cursed tiki idol from Boney Island when Heather questions her about its presence as a table decoration. In the end, Beth is voted off because of taking the tiki doll from Boney Island, combined with Heather's hatred towards her. She tauntingly shows Beth to the Boat of Losers, causing Beth to cry a little before leaving. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon When Heather and Owen must build a totem pole in the order the contestants were eliminated, Heather picks up the wood carvings of Lindsay and Beth, stating that "these two pieces of wood have as much brain power as those two combined." Haute Camp-ture Beth states that telling Heather off was the best moment of her life. Camp Castaways When Heather is in the confessional, talking about how scared she is when Duncan and Gwen left her on their raft, she mentions how she is sorry if she hurt Beth's feelings and that she (along with Lindsay) were "BFFs forever," even though it is clearly insincere. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island At the beginning of this episode, Beth, along with many others, laugh at the face that had been drawn, courtesy of Leshawna, on the back of Heather's bald head. Later in the episode, Beth forms a team with Lindsay and Ezekiel in the challenge to find the case and turns down Heather when she offers to join their team and mockingly informs her about the face drawn on the back of her hair, Total Drama Action Alien Resurr-eggtion In the confessional alongside Lindsay, Beth says that even though Heather's mean, they shouldn't be mean back, quoting Buddha and saying "You can lead a sheep to water, but you can't make it nice", despite this not being a real quote by Buddha. Beach Blanket Bogus Near the beginning of the episode, Heather is sitting alone, and gestures to Beth and Lindsay to come join her. Beth and Lindsay, however, both ignore her and sit down with Justin instead. Heather subsequently looks disappointed at their decision, but is more disappointed that she has no friends and power than being with the other girls. 3:10 to Crazytown During the challenge, Beth ropes Heather, and answers her question when the latter, visibly shocked, asks her where she learned her roping skills. The Sand Witch Project At the beginning of the episode, Lindsay and Beth are talking together and referring to one another as "besties," while Heather is clearly within earshot. Heather then walks by, telling them that "she actually wants to win the competition" and that the sooner she eliminates them, whom she refers to as "pathetic, spineless, followers,” the better. Beth looks on angrily as she does this, but the remark has no further effect on Beth during the episode. One Million Bucks, B.C. As Beth and Heather are ready to fight one another on top of the pedestals during the prehistoric challenge, a pterodactyl attacks Heather by grabbing on to her red wig, causing her to fall. Heather asks Beth to pick her up. Beth almost did, but instead lets her go and drops her to the oil due to their rivalry, saying that she feels that it was a "high point" for her in the competition and possibly her whole life. Million Dollar Babies Beth and Heather compete against each other again, this time for a badminton challenge. Heather makes fun of Beth when she gets frightened by the bird being used as a shuttlecock. Beth immediately takes her anger out on Heather and the two engage in an intense match. As Beth makes the final shot, the bird lands on Heather's wig, causing Heather to scream because she thought the bird was alive. The Aftermath: III During Geoff's "Truth or Electrocution" segment during the Total Drama Action Aftermath, he straps Heather to the electric chair and asks if she thinks Beth is a threat. Heather denies Geoff's question, but is electrocuted for lying. This indicates Heather does consider Beth to be a formidable rival. Mutiny on the Soundstage Beth is so lonely being by herself in the girls' trailer, she mentions that she'd even want Heather as company. The Aftermath: IV When Heather is asking Beth and Duncan a question, she instead goes on a rant about how she should have been in the final two rather than them. Heather also most likely votes for Duncan instead of Beth, due to the conflict between her and the latter. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 Heather briefly mentions Beth in the confessional when speaking of possible allies, saying that she is at a disadvantage due to Beth being gone and Lindsay being attracted to Alejandro, thinking that she would still have control over them. Aftermath Aftermayhem When Beth is asked to create a haiku about one of Heather's positive traits, Beth says that there is none. Her haiku ends up being about Heather having webbed feet, which allows her to swim well. Hawaiian Style Beth roots for Cody to win over Heather and Alejandro. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Beth looks disappointed when Heather makes it to the finish line first in Hawaii, securing a spot into the final two. Hawaiian Punch Beth and the other contestants (except Geoff and Bridgette) laugh at Heather when she is pelted by golf balls. However, in Heather's ending, Beth cheers for Heather when she defeats Alejandro. Trivia *This conflict has a direct connection to the conflict between Heather and Lindsay and the friendship between Beth and Lindsay. *Both were the ninth contestant eliminated from a season. *This shares several similarities to the conflict between Beth and Courtney. **Both involve Beth and the main antagonist of a season. **Both involve the antagonist forming an alliance with Beth, and bossing her around. **Both involve Beth becoming fed up with the way she's treated and finally standing up for herself. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Total Drama conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactions Category:Alliances